The Hero and the Protecter
by gyspywitch19
Summary: Ben has to fine the one known as the Keeper but they want him to do it by using alien X so he runs. What he finds is not what anyone expected. He discovers a side of himself he hasnt connect to in ages. Set in Ben 10 Omniverse, after the Secret Saturdays Episode it is a follow up story based. this is a fantasy of mine. Ren is my OC (of myself) BEN X OC


Ben was walking in the HQ with rook this one Weird Tuesday. "rook you have to understand chili fries are the best! "

"im sorry ben but I do not agree."

"Boys, I have a mission you two. Come over here." Yelled Max AS the boys cam over they noticed the Secrect Saurdays standing there. Looking worried same with gwin and Kevin.

"whats going on?" asked ben in a semi nervous tone. Everyne looked to each other than Zach came forward.

"the Keeper is missing."

"the What? I have read nothing about a person or a thing called the keeper" Rook replied confused.

"the Keeper is a mystious person who protects nature life and magic on earth. The kripts fall under her protection. Remember those that where doc. Animalos messed up all those Kirpos? Well we went to find the keeper to help us save them and heal them but the keeper is missing. He keeps take of everything. He knows everything that happens on earth and with out him bad things can happen. Also the keeper protects the book of fate. This book is what can control everything if in the wrong hands. We have been searching but we can't find him. We have come to the plummers for help. " Replied mister Saturday

"the is no record of him because he is the one who keeps all the records he has hidden him self from the world and more to protect earth from people attacking just for the book. " Misses Saturday finished.

"and we are suppose to help find him?" asked ben

"yes, you have to use alien x to find him. " Replied Max.

"no! I will not!" yelled ben.

"but is the only way."

"no!" ben turn and ran out he ran back into town. Ben thought about going to mister smoothies or the arcade but he had to go somewhere they wont guess. The geek store was a good place cuz they wont check it and it has video games and comics. As ben walked in he started to head the games when passing a girl listening to music and dancing her hair was white and a weird style a hot pink beanie. Ben walked passed her thhen heard her start to sing 'black widow' and holding the head phones. Been just stopped and looked at her. "Wow." Ben stopped and listen.

The girl took of the head phones and looked and Ben.

"um hi" ben said awkwardly

The girl smiled at him, her glasses where blue and green but her eyes were closed. Her hair cover her right eye.

"that was amazing earlier. " Ben said blushing a little. He noticed she had her own headhones around her neck besides the one he had on earlier. It must have been the store one.

"thanks." The girl replied softly. She had a faint blush as well it made her freckles pop more. "I'm Ren, May I ask your name?"

"Ben, You haven't heard of me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I haven't. I don't go out very often. But even if I had I rather get to know you verse your fame. Its nice to meet you Ben. " Ren Smiled than walked up to the front to pay.

"why don't you go out much?" Ben asked following her up front.

"well I don't have many friends and I have a job to do so its hard to get a break to be a normal teen and go out and have fun. " Ren replied as she paided.

"well since your out do you have any plans?" Ben asked not looking at her now but he could feel her looking at him.

"no I don't. I was thinking of going to library but that's not much a of a plan is it? " she giggled at her own joke. Ben smiled at her.

"well no its not, Why don't I show you around? You said you don't get out much so let me show you around. " Ren smiled and nodded. She put her CDs in her bag and followed Ben out.

Ben desided to take her to undertown. As they were walking around Ren tripped and ben caught her btu not like you would think from behind ren is a clus and somehow she tripped and was following backwards on the stairs. Ben pulled her into his chest she looked up into his face. Ben was stronger than people gave him credit for because he was holding Ren a good Foot of the ground. Thats he noticed that her left eye was open and the eye color was a forest Green.

"ren you have interesting eyes" Ben said still holding her like this in the middle of the stairs. Ren is a shy girl who is easily embarrassed.

"t-t-t-t-thank y-y-you, B-b-ben" Ren studered back blushing as red as well the color red.

"I could look into them all day." Ben said seeming memorized with Ren's eye. Her right is still covered. Ren belinked and blushed more if it was even possiable. There was a shout behind ren that cause Ben to look from her eye to behind her. The was Rook and plummers. "Shit. Ren, Ready for an adventure?"

Ren blinks and tilts her head a little to the left. "sure."

"good" Ben said with a smirk and pulled her closer and looked over her should at the omtrix and changed into XLR8, and picked ren up bridal style making ren squeck. "don't be scared."

"I am not scared. Hehe you just startled me." Ren wraps her arms around his neck "I trust you ben.' They smile at each other and that's when Ben takes off. As they passed Zach, he felt the strongest power he has ever. It was so strong it knocked him on his ass.

"What is She? " Zach whispered. Ren looked over her shoulder and their eyes connected. Ren smiles but he saw her eyes go up than her face crontroted to terrar. As Zach was about to turn around to see what it was h blacked out. There was a scream.

"Ben, we need to go back. Or your friend will die. "she whispered in his ear. Ben stopped and looked at her. And saw her face it was mxed with terror and worry.

He nodded and ran back and saw everyone trying to wake up Zach but he wouldn't

"we neeed to get him out off here. WHY won't he repond? " Said Misses Saturday FRanticlty

"because he has been poisoned."ren Spoke everyone looked at them. And that's when the got a good look at her. The girl Ran away with. Her Hair was weird it was white and lon in the fornt in a straight down and short in the back. She wore head phones and a geren choker and her eye that was not covered by her hair was green. " move. You can't save him." Before ren could Finish

"SO WHAT? LET MY SON DIE? " yell Misses Staurday and glared at ren.

"But I can. I know the poison I can smell it from here. It is an old poison that only assisains use now because only assisains know the antidote. " Ren Said matter factly an dwaled up to Zachs body put her hand to his face. Than put her forhead to his. "sshh, listen close. 'this use to be a fun house , but now its full of evil clowns. Its time to start the count down. I am going to burn it down. Fun" that's when they all jumped back because vine cam out of the ground and traped Zach. Ben held back misses saruday.

He whispered "watch"

Ren conitured to sing 'funhouse' but now she was searching through her bag She gave him a small bottle of blue liquid and they saw that his chest started moving and that's when the saw Zak going nuts and the saw his growl and start to change. Ren whisper " shit he added Wolfs Bane, Why wolves Bane? Ugh . that's so not helpful. " the vines broke and Zak attack Ren he was changing his hand almost claw like held her throat and that's when Ren's glasses fell off. "stop this now!" Ren choked out. That's when he hit her arcoss the face than he made eye contact with both her eyes once the stormy blue eye and the forest green eye hit his ornage ones he froze. Themn he howled. And dropped her. And he backed up growling at her. "Calm down" she said this the eerie calm tone. Zak started shaking his head. "I SAID CALM DOWN!" she yelled and Zak stoped and got on his knees, Breathing hard.

He looked at her I the eyes, "Please Help me, Keeper" everyone looked at the girl who was clenching her left arm and her face strong she was about 5' 2" and average size, all thought how could she be the protect of life? Time? Nature? HOW?

"I have a name. and you will be fine. Your wolf will leave soon. Its just a trick so if the do get the adoite to you they think you change into a wild animal and kill you them selves. It's a nasty trick." As she spoke the wolf fecher disappeared. And Zak returned to normal. " see It was just a" Ren started to say until she started to fall. Ren has Passed out Ben ran and caught her. The plants faded or went back in to the earth.

"Ren" ben said looking down ate the girl in his arms and he realized what she was, and he didn't care.

"we have to get her back to headquarters, she has work to do. " aid mister tenson. Ben looked at him his face was more of disgust than agreement.

"Ben let them take her to head quarters" Kevin said as he put his hand on Ben's shoulder.

"no." ben said quietly

"What was that ben? " Max asked.

"No I wont let you take her and put her to work. She is on break. Let her be." Ben snarled at his grandfather.

"Ben she doesn't get a break. She knows it to. " Max Replied.

"how do we even know she is the 'keeper' ? She just showed up in ben's life after it was brought to our attentions the keeper is missing, she said only assassin knew the antidote. She knew it and had it on her!" Quinn Exclaimed.

"I felt her power when she and ben went past. I know she is the 'Keeper' I know it." Zak said back at Quinn. Ben picked ren up in his arms again but this time he wasn't planning her go. Ever.

" I think she need some Rest, why not take her to the air ship so she may rest. Ben, your welcome to come with. She is more connected to our work than yours. And I think she would feel comfortable with less people around when she wakes up," Said mister Saturday walking up to ben. " you can stay by her side all you wish and when she wakes I want to thank her, for saving my son. " Ben nodded at this.

" I will go with as well" this was the first rook has spoke. But Ben didn't notice he just stared at Ren's unconisses from.


End file.
